How to Train your Nightmare King
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: Pitch hated being alone in the darkness he ruled so MiM decided to do something about it finally, Star Potter need a true friend and Companion in one that would always be there so when she found the Egg of a Rare breed of Dragon she didn't recognize...a powerful bond was formed. RoTG/HTTYD/HP crossover! Pairing: Pitch/Femharry! takes place during Fifth year
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: This Story idea I got from a picture on DA called How to Train your Nightmare by Tenshiryuu, Instead of the Pairing being Black Ice...It will be FemHarry and Pitch! This will take Place just after 4th year and after Rise of the Guardians so please enjoy the story that came out of my twisted brain! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own HTTYD, ROTG, HP or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, Family connections, FemHarry and Pitch's new form. Please Vote in her Poll and READ+REVIEW her Stories! Fan art is most welcomed! So please enjoy the story!

Ch.1

MiM watched as Pitch wandered the night alone then had an idea to give Pitch some degree of happiness, he gathered the magic he needed and waited until a nightmare joined Pitch before surrounding the two in rather thick magic. Pitch yelped and tried to escape with his nightmare but they both found they couldn't move at all as the magic surrounding them, Pitch then began to feel rather sleepy and quickly drifted to sleep as the nightmare melded into his changing body...

The next day...

Star Potter walked into the woods in the park to hide from her cousin when she stubbed her toe on a very large egg, Star's eyes went wide as she identified the type of egg and she gently knelt to touch it when it suddenly began to hatch! An adorable pure black dragon of a species she had never seen before, then tumbled from the egg and shook its head before looking up at her...

Pitch froze at seeing Star above him then quickly looked at his body to find he was an incredibly rare breed of dragon known as a Night Fury, he was shocked at his new form and gave a small hiss as he was suddenly picked up. He then began to struggle before a delightful feeling overcame him as the young teen began to scratch behind the perked ears he had on his head, the feeling caused him to relax as he began purring happily at having his ears and horns scratched. Pitch then felt her stop and gave a small disappointed whimper before he could stop himself; he looked up at the young girl as she stood up with him in her arms and noticed she was looking rather nervous towards the entrance to the grove...

Star could hear her cousin approaching so she quickly went deeper into the woods with the baby dragon in her arms, Star then found a small hollow just big enough to hide the baby dragon and gently slipped him inside as she warned him to stay hidden until she came back. The Amber eyed baby looked up at her then nodded as he curled up so that he looked like a large black rock, Star smiled then headed back towards the Dursleys so that she could cook supper...

Two weeks later, one day before her birthday...

Star smiled as her now Full grown dragon saw her coming and perked up as he lounged on a large rock; he jumped to the ground and hurried over to her as Star smiled then started rubbing her new friend's ears in his favorite spot. Pitch purred happily as he had to admit being a dragon actually wasn't that bad, he looked up at the girl that was working her way into his heart right through the defenses he had built up over the years as she then said "I hope tomorrow will be a good day for once..."

Pitch looked curious then nudged her hand with a questioning look in his eyes, Star noticed and then said "It's my birthday tomorrow, I turn fifteen but...none of my birthdays were or are celebrated by my so called Family. To them I'm nothing more than a freak and a waste of space in their home..."

Pitch went wide eyed at that then rubbed his head gently against her stomach causing Star to smile as she knelt and hugged his neck, she then kissed his muzzle and said "Thank you...so far you're the best thing to happen to me this summer. Hmmm...I think it's time we gave you a name..."

Pitch nodded in agreement and waited quietly as Star began to think of a name for him, she then had two good name ideas and said "Well I'm thinking either Nightmare or Shadow... which one do you prefer? Either chirp for Shadow or nod for Nightmare."

Pitch had to admit he liked both of them but he quickly thought about it then gave a nod causing Star to smile as she said "I prefer Nightmare too. So from now on, I'll call you Nightmare."

Pitch gently licked her cheek then nuzzled her happily as he curled up behind her and Star lay back with her head on his side, they then looked up at the sky as the clouds floated past rather lazily. Pitch had to smile as Star and him just relaxed in the sun while they watched the clouds, he had been this relaxed in a long time and he had to admit that Star really need him for companionship and comfort from all the hate she got from her relatives. All too soon, Star had to leave for her "home" to cook dinner and Pitch was left alone to think during long hours of the night as he waited for Star to come back.

The next day...

Star sighed as she was finally allowed outside and headed to the park; she was unaware that Dudley was following her as she slipped into the woods. He followed her to a clearing deep in the woods where she smiled and let out a low whistle, Dudley then watched in shock as a large, pure black dragon that came to his cousin's chest, slipped out of the trees and gently pounce on his cousin as she laughed. He then listened as she said "Sorry I took so long, Nightmare...Aunt Petunia refused to let me out unless I cleaned the house from top to bottom and to her standards. At least I get to spend a bit of my fifteenth birthday with you...I'm so glad I found you two weeks ago."

Dudley then smirked as he saw a way to get his cousin in trouble with his parents, he stepped out of the trees and said "Dad's going to KILL you for having a Pet dragon; I can't wait to tell him and mom!"

Star paled at seeing her cousin while Pitch snarled angrily at the extremely fat boy who was smirking arrogantly at Star, Dudley then turned and started to run towards the house as Star told Pitch to take to the sky while she went after her cousin. Pitch nodded and had a feeling that he should follow her or something bad would happen, he quickly took to the sky and followed Star and her cousin to an alley where they suddenly froze as Cloaked figures that Pitch recognized and hated, appeared and approached the two teens who were already suffering the effects of being near them...

Star made to use her wand when Nightmare dropped from the sky and fired off two shots of his breath attack into the Dementors, the creatures screamed in pain as they burned alive then dissolved into ashes. Star then hugged her companion's neck in relief as she thanked him for saving her and her cousin; suddenly she heard something at the end of the alley and told Pitch to hide while she helped her cousin up off the ground. She turned to face whoever it was and found it was Mrs. Figg who told her that they need to get her back to the house as fast as possible, Star nodded as Pitch then took to the sky to watch over Star from above without the old woman realizing he was there.

Pitch was worried for Star as he heard the yelling from his place on the roof, he growled softly at some of the words and insults being hurled at Star and wished he could teach her so called family a lesson on how to treat Star properly. He then yawned and sighed as he heard Star being ordered to her room rather rudely, he quickly found her room and thanked the moon that there was a rather large roof ledge for him to sleep on and it was right outside her window...

The next three days had Star depressed as she was locked in her room and being fed through the cat flap once day just like the summer before her second year at Hogwarts, her only comfort was that Nightmare was on the hidden ledge just outside her window and he was easily hidden by the house since her room was in the back of the house. She was sitting on the ledge of the window petting Nightmare who was purring when she heard a crash downstairs and knew that it wasn't the Dursleys since they had gone out earlier to some award show, she grabbed her wand as she watched the doorknob turn a few times before she heard "CUB! Are you in there?"

"Remus, get me out of here! The Dursleys locked me in after that whole Dementors fiasco as punishment."

She then heard a spell being uttered and then the clicks of the locks as they opened. Her door then opened and Remus stepped inside as Star ran over and hugged him, Remus sighed in relief as his cub hugged him then sniffed the air as he said "Why do I smell a dragon?"

Star grinned and said "let's go downstairs and I'll explain..."

Remus nodded as he led her downstairs where Moody was waiting with a young woman named Tonks and a large black man named Kingesly Shacklebolt, Moody then asked "Do you have your Broom, Potter?"

Star shook her head and said "I had to give it to Hermione for safekeeping from the Dursleys..."

Moody swore and said "We were going to fly you out of here...but now we'll have to think of a different way to get you out of here."

Just then they all heard the sound of something large scratching at the kitchen door and Tonks opened it as Nightmare pushed past and headed straight for Star to see if she was ok. Everyone looked at the dragon in shock as Star hugged his neck and said to Remus "This is why you could smell a dragon...I found Nightmare's egg almost three weeks ago and he hatched in front of me. We've been together ever since..."

Moody eyed the dragon and said "He's a breed I've never seen before...he looks only half grown though..."

Star nodded and said "Actually he quit growing after two weeks so I think this is as big as he gets...he was the one to get rid of the Dementors before I could use magic..."

Moody then looked at the dragon in respect as Remus then had an idea; he looked at Star and asked "Star, do you think he would let you ride him all the way to London?"

Star looked surprised as Pitch looked thoughtful; she then said "I don't know actually, if he is willing to allow it...I would need something to hold on to while flying..."

Pitch just cooed at Star and nodded as she grinned and asked "Are you sure, Nightmare? I don't want to hurt you if you're not up to it..."

Pitch just nodded as they headed into the backyard where Remus went into the Shed and found a long, thick rope, he then came out with it and fashioned a rather crude but effective harness for Pitch to wear so that Star could have something to hold onto. Pitch slipped into the harness and then Star gently sat down on his back as she grabbed the rope harness, she then patted Pitch's neck as she said "You ready to do this, Nightmare?"

Pitch nodded then they got the signal to fly as Pitch leapt into the sky with a few powerful beats of his large wings...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: This Story idea I got from a picture on DA called How to Train your Nightmare by Tenshiryuu, Instead of the Pairing being Black Ice...It will be FemHarry and Pitch! This will take Place just after 4th year and after Rise of the Guardians so please enjoy the story that came out of my twisted brain! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own HTTYD, ROTG, HP or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, Family connections, FemHarry and Pitch's new form. Please Vote in her Poll and READ+REVIEW her Stories! Fan art is most welcomed! So please enjoy the story!

Ch.2

Star grinned as she looked down at the lights of the cities below; Pitch had to smile as Star let out a small whoop at flying when Moody then told them that they had to land on the street below them. Star and Pitch nodded as Pitch went into a gentle dive and landed on a street that looked like it had seen better days, their escort then landed just behind them and Moody held out a small piece of paper as he told Star to read it quickly then get rid of it. Star read the address quietly as Pitch read it over her shoulder then they noticed a house appearing in front of them, Star was surprised as was Pitch but they were ushered into the house quickly and Pitch looked around the rather gloomy house. Suddenly they heard a bang behind them and a pair of curtains flew open to reveal a portrait of a rather sour looking woman and she began to scream about blood traitors and mudbloods, Pitch snarled as he got in the woman's face and she quickly shut up in shock at seeing a type of dragon she didn't recognize as it growled angrily at her.

Star sighed and quickly put her arms around her companion's neck as she forced him back and apologized to the portrait as she said "Your loud screaming was hurting his ears, madam which is why he was growling at you."

The woman looked surprised at the polite tone the young girl was using then asked "What's your name, young lady?"

Star looked surprised then smiled as she said "My name is Star Elena Potter, madam."

The woman then nodded and said "So you're my eldest Son's goddaughter...not many people can get my respect but you certainly have, young lady. Now I believe I'll go back to sleep so would you please close the curtains? I hate it when people make noise when I try to sleep."

Star nodded with a smile and then pulled the curtains close as she wished the woman a good night, Star then turned and blushed at all the disbelieving looks being directed at her. She then said "What? A little common curtsey goes along way with some people..."

Remus then chuckled softly and said "why don't we head to the kitchen, cub? I'm sure everyone would like to meet Nightmare and see you."

Star nodded as she and Pitch followed the werewolf to the kitchen where the Weaselys, Hermione and Sirius were waiting, she had to laugh as Hermione turned and saw Pitch beside her causing Star's best female friend to give a little shriek. Star smiled as Sirius stood up with a grin and walked over to give her a big hug, Star sighed happily as she now felt safe from the Dursleys when she felt her companion nudging her and she smiled at Pitch. Sirius then took a look at the large dragon and grinned as he said "Now that is an impressive dragon... what's his name, pup?"

Star smiled and said "I named him Nightmare; he's a real sweetheart with me."

Sirius then asked "How did you find him?"

Star then told the story about how she found Pitch's egg and how her new companion had been the one to save her from the Dementors that had attacked her and her cousin, Sirius then sighed and said "Well, if I know the ministry... they'll try taking Nightmare away from you just because he is a breed of dragon they probably haven't seen before."

Star looked worried about that and said "but...I and Nightmare am a pair...we complement each other despite being so different..."

Sirius then looked thoughtful as Molly said "Sirius...isn't there a ritual...that could prevent that from happening?"

Sirius then grinned and said "There is...what about the old Familiar Ritual?"

Molly went wide eyed and then grinned as she said "That would work nicely to teach those Ministry jerks a lesson. They wouldn't be able to take Nightmare at all if they did that particular ritual..."

Star looked confused and Sirius smiled as he said "The old Familiar Ritual binds you and the animal or animals of your choice together by blood and soul. It's a true familiar bond that's created and nothing can break the bond. It is taboo to even take the Familiar/familiars away from their bonded and even the minister is bound by the law about what would happen if he tried to take Nightmare."

Star looked surprised then asked "What are the side effects of the ritual?"

Sirius chuckled and said "You may develop a strong telepathic bond with Nightmare and your Animagus form might be influenced by the bond. Nightmare might be able to learn human speech and will be at your side until you die."

Star looked at Pitch and then said "Do you want to do the Ritual, Nightmare? I'm leaving it up to you..."

Pitch didn't even have to think about it as he licked her cheek and nodded happily, Sirius then smiled and said "Ok you two follow me. We'll get the ritual done while Molly cooks Supper, this way we can get the bond to settle before the trail in the next few days."

Star and Pitch nodded and followed Sirius to the basement where there was a rather large ritual circle, Sirius quickly found the book with the correct ritual and read it careful as he then gather all but two ingredients for the ritual. He then combined them and called Star and Pitch over as he said "The last two ingredients is 10 drops of blood from each of you and it must be added to the other ingredients as soon as the wound bleeds."

Star nodded along with Pitch as they then cut each other's wrist while Sirius placed the bowl on the floor to catch the blood, Pitch and Star counted the drops of blood from their wounds then Sirius healed the wounds quickly after the last drops landed in the bowl. They watched as the liquid in the bowl then turned pitch black with streaks of pure silver swirling around in it, Sirius then told them what to do next as he divided the potion into half for the two of them. Star then nodded to Pitch as they each then began to drink their half of the potion at the same time. They soon finished and Star gasped as she suddenly felt cold and hot at the same time, Pitch was feeling the same way when they both felt a bit of harsh pain that faded rather quickly as it had begun. Sirius then smiled as he said "You two ok?"

Pitch nodded as did Star, Sirius then led them upstairs as Star rubbed at her chest over top her heart, Pitch nuzzled her happily as he cooed at her causing the Teen to smile and rub behind his ears. They entered the kitchen as Supper was just being finished up; Molly smiled at them as she asked them to sit down for supper so Star sat at the end of the table where Pitch laid down beside her. They were soon served supper and the table was soon filled with lively chatter, they then heard someone come into the room and turned to see Dumbledore standing there with a gentle smile as he said "Gee, thanks for waiting for me to arrive."

Everyone chuckled as Dumbledore then noticed Star and smiled as he said "It's good to see you, Star."

Star smiled at the man who was like a grandfather to her then said "Professor, there's someone I want you to meet..."

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and then looked around for the mysterious person when he noticed the big black mass next to Star moving, he walked over and found himself face to face with a rather large pure black dragon with amber eyes. He yelped and scrambled backwards as he put a hand over his heart to calm it down, Star started laughing as she said "Sorry professor, Nightmare likes to pull little scares like that on people..."

Professor Dumbledore looked at the dragon in amusement as he realized he could sense a soul familiar bond between the two and said "You two did the Familiar Ritual, didn't you?"

Star blushed and nodded as Dumbledore then said "Good, at least you'll have a protector this year. He's no breed I have ever seen though before among the dragons."

Star sighed and said "I've looked around in my school books and even sent a letter to Hagrid about Nightmare but I haven't been able to find his breed so I have a feeling that maybe he's an undiscovered breed or the breed are almost completely died out and Nightmare is the only one left..."

Dumbledore thought about what he could do to help Star and "Nightmare" then smiled as he said "Molly, didn't you tell me that Charlie is doing a paper on extremely endangered or extremely rare breeds of dragons around the world?"

Molly saw where he was going with this and smiled as she said "He should be in his house by now on the reserve... I'll give him a fire call and see if he can come take a look at Nightmare..."

Star grinned and thanked Molly and the professor as Molly then went over to the fire place and threw a pinch of Floo powder into the fire before sticking her head in...

Meanwhile...

Charlie sighed as he relaxed with a good book and a glass of iced tea in his hand; he then looked up at hearing his mother's voice and smiled at seeing her in the fire. He then asked "What's up Mom? You usually never call this late..."

Molly chuckled and said "We have a bit of a dilemma here, Star found a dragon's egg in the park near the Dursleys home and it hatched into a breed we can't identify at all. From what Star says...he's already full grown after two weeks and his head comes up to her chest when standing on all fours."

Charlie looked surprised and said "You're joking...aren't you?"

Molly shook her head and said "We were wondering if you and maybe the head of the reserve could come identify his breed. He's been bonded as a true familiar to Star after he nodded yes after being given the choice."

Charlie looked excited and said "I'll go talk to him right now and we'll be over as soon as we can. Is he acting rather rowdy or agitated while in the house?"

"He's perfectly behaved; he doesn't seem to like leaving Star by herself though and is a bit mischievous by pulling small pranks."

Charlie wrote that all down and said "I'll let you know as soon as I talk to my boss about when we can be there."

Molly thanked him then said "if you can come by tomorrow, I'll make your favorite foods for either breakfast or lunch."

Charlie laughed and thanked her as he then told her to say hi to his siblings and his dad, Molly nodded and then ended the fire call as Charlie headed towards his Boss's office/house...

Later that night...

Star sighed happily as she cuddled up to Pitch who was laying on the bed with her, Pitch looked at the sleeping girl and smiled as he nuzzled her gently. He then heard the sound of the window opening and lifted his head to see the Sandman approaching the bed, he let out a small growl causing the Sandman to pause and look at him with Surprise and Recognition in his eyes. The Sandman then smiled and floated over since he knew Pitch could actually hear his real voice, The Sandman chuckled and said "_Man, MiM really did a number on you._"

Pitch just sighed and gave Sandy the look of "No, you think?"

Sandy smiled then looked at Star with fondness in his eyes as he said "_MiM told me and the others that he was sending you to the perfect person to end your loneliness but I never thought it would be Star. It makes sense though...She's suffered the same loneliness as you for most of her life with the Dursleys. We tried to help her best we could but her relatives just took all of Toothina's, North's and Bunny's presents for her and gave them to their kid. I was the only one who could do anything by giving her the sweetest dreams I can._"

Pitch looked at Star then at Sandy with a sigh, Pitch then looked at the moonlight shining into the room as Sandy smiled and told him not to worry. Pitch nodded as then Sandy sent his Dream Sand to Star and they watched as the Sand formed into a familiar dragon with Star on his back as they flew through what looked to a star filled sky. Pitch purred happily at knowing she was dreaming about him while Sandy smiled then said goodbye as he had to continue on his way to bring dreams to the children, Pitch nodded then laid back down as he placed his head down on Star's stomach. Sandy smiled as the dragon fell fast asleep within seconds then snuck out the window quietly...

Two days later...

Charlie and his Boss stepped through the fire into Grimmuald Place and Molly hugged her son then greeted his boss happily, Charlie smiled as his mother then got them to sit down at the table while she continued to get breakfast ready for the household. Charlie then heard the sound of clicking claws and footsteps coming towards the kitchen when he then saw Star walk in, he greeted her with a smile and Star grinned at seeing Charlie. Charlie's boss then asked where her bonded dragon was and she laughed as she said "he's out in the backyard doing his morning business."

Charlie and his boss chuckled as they got the message loud and clear, They then heard the clicking claws again and the closing of the door as Star stuck her head into the hall and said "Nightmare, come here please. I have someone that I want you to meet."

Star then walked backwards as Charlie and his boss's eyes went extremely wide at the pure Black dragon that wandered into the room, Charlie looked like Christmas had come early as he looked at Star and said "You said you found the egg in the woods?"

Star nodded with a smile and said "Do you know what breed he is?"

Charlie's boss then said in absolute shock "I never thought I would be able to see one in real life..."

Star looked confused and Charlie smiled as he said "We certainly know what his breed is but they are incredibly rare and they aren't native to England, so the mystery is where his egg came from..."

Star then asked "Then what's his breed?"

Charlie chuckled and said "He's a Night Fury; the last time one was seen was back in the age of Vikings. From what we're able to find out was that a small Viking Settlement by the name of Berk was actually able to tame dragons and they lived in peace with them after the Chief's Son befriended a Night Fury and showed the world that dragons and people could live together."

Star was shocked and said "So it's possible that Nightmare is the last of his kind?"

Charlie and his boss nodded as Star hugged Pitch's neck, Charlie then said "But that might not be the case, it could be that there are more but they've hidden themselves from the world in a rather remote place we don't know about or are unable to find. The real mystery is that they are an Iceland/Norway breed so why was his egg in England and in those woods..."

Star just smiled and said "That part I don't really care about but I'm glad I found him because he's such a good friend."

Charlie chuckled and said "I don't doubt it; the records say that the Night Fury that resided in Berk was extremely loyal to the Chief's son and research shows that the Night Fury bloodline is possibly tied to the bloodline of the Chief's son through some magical connection."

Star then blinked and said "but if The Night Fury bloodline is tied to the family of that Viking Clan...does that mean I could possibly be a descendent of that young man or one of his relatives?"

Charlie and his boss blinked as that had never occurred to them, Charlie then looked at Dumbledore who had come in during the explanation of why it might possible Nightmare was so friendly and loyal to Star. Dumbledore smiled and said "Well I do believe a trip to Gringotts is in order to find out the Mystery behind this..."

Star smiled happily as Charlie's boss then asked to talk to Dumbledore alone about something, Charlie then came over to Star and Pitch as he asked to take an up close look at "Nightmare". Star giggled as Pitch sniffed Charlie and wagged his tail gently at the older Boy's scent; Charlie grinned as he then gave a Pitch a really good Scratch behind the ears and got the Dragon thumping his leg against the ground. Star grinned at the look on Charlie's face at being able to pet a Night Fury up close and personal when his boss came back in with Dumbledore, Charlie looked at his boss who then smirked and said "Charlie...you'll be taking over Care of Magical Creatures for Professor Hagrid and when he gets back, you'll be his teacher's aide so that we can keep an eye on Nightmare's health for right now. Dumbledore has approved it and I think this will be a good experience for you for better opportunities in the future to advance at the reserve."

Charlie was in shock but quickly thanked the headmaster and his boss for the chance to do this teaching job, Dumbledore chuckled and then said "Now I believe we should be getting Star ready for the farce of a trail that Fudge has ordered..."

With that, Star sat down with Hermione and Dumbledore as they searched for loop holes in the law that could help Star's case...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: This Story idea I got from a picture on DA called How to Train your Nightmare by Tenshiryuu, Instead of the Pairing being Black Ice...It will be FemHarry and Pitch! This will take Place just after 4th year and after Rise of the Guardians so please enjoy the story that came out of my twisted brain! KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea does not own HTTYD, ROTG, HP or any songs that appear! All she owns is the idea, Family connections, FemHarry and Pitch's new form. Please Vote in her Poll and READ+REVIEW her Stories! Fan art is most welcomed! So please enjoy the story!

Ch.3

Day of the trial...

Star woke early and sighed as she began to wiggle out from under Pitch's head and foreleg that were draped over her stomach, The Night Fury yawned and sat up sleepily as he looked at Star causing her to smile and scratch under his chin. Pitch purred happily and then settled back down to watch Star get her bath stuff and head into the on suite bathroom, he started to drift back to sleep when the room grew a bit colder and he opened an eye to see Jack Frost right in front of his face. Pitch hissed in shock and sat up in a hurry at seeing the Guardian of fun and Laughter; Jack raised his hands in surrender and said "Sorry about that but you didn't hear me calling your name..."

Pitch growled at the teenage spirit and then got comfy again as he looked at Jack with a questioning gaze, Jack chuckled and said "Sandy told us he had seen you and what form MiM had put you in, needless to say... The other three were worried about you being near Star and sent me to make sure everything was ok despite Sandy telling them they didn't need to."

Pitch snorted in exasperated amusement and rolled his eyes as Jack snickered, he then sighed and said "I better get going back to North's workshop...want me to punch Bunny for you since it was his idea for me to check on you guys?"

Pitch gave a smirk at that and nodded causing Jack to laugh and then head towards the window as Pitch watched the spirit of winter, Jack then turned and said "I'll see you around Pitch...it's actually kinda nice to see you relaxed and happy here..."

Pitch looked surprised at those words when Jack then left and closed the window behind him with a friendly wave through the glass, Pitch then settled back down and started to think about the past few weeks since he had been transformed. He realized Jack was right and that he was happier and more relaxed since meeting Star that day, he smiled and thought to himself "_Has she really changed my demeanor and attitude that much?_"

Just then Star came back into the room as she finished brushing her waist length hair and then began to braid it into a neat French braid, Pitch could tell she was nervous and cooed at her to get her to relax. Star smiled at her companion then walked over to hug him; Pitch purred at the hug as Star then pulled away and proceeded to get her outfit ready for the trial. Pitch closed his eyes to give her some privacy and waited until she gave the all clear to look; Pitch looked at Star with pride as she was wearing a nice dress robe that was a nice shade of green that brought out her eye color and a simple but nice knee length dress underneath the robe that was a dark gray with a black belt around the waist.

Star then sighed and said "I hope everything goes ok today...I really don't want to be expelled for you defending me and Dudley..."

Pitch nuzzled her gently with a loud purr as they then heard a knock on the door and Arthur's voice telling her it was time to go, Star sighed and said "It's show time, boy...come on, let's give them something to talk about."

Pitch nodded and then followed her out the door as Arthur told her that they had to go through the London city entrance which was quite a ways from the house, Star then looked at Pitch and said "Mr. Weasely...what if we flew to the entrance under a notice me not charm?"

Arthur saw where she was coming from and smiled as he said "If Nightmare feels he can do it with both of us on his back, I see no harm in trying that."

Pitch looked at Star and nodded as they went outside on the front step, Arthur then cast the Notice me not charm over Pitch, Star and himself before he sat behind Star on Pitch's back. He then gave Star the directions to the entrance and they then leapt into the sky as Star guided Pitch towards the entrance, the two hour walk was cut down to 10 minutes as Pitch landed in a nearby alley and Arthur then led them to a telephone booth that was actually larger on the inside then the outside. Arthur then dialed the number of the Ministry and gave the reasons they were there, Star watched as a large button appeared with her name on it and it also had the reason she was there causing her to sigh.

They then hit the Ministry of Magic lobby and Star walked out with Pitch causing all the witches and Wizards in the lobby to stop and stare in shock, Star and Pitch ignored them as the Security wizard then walked over and said "I need to see your wand, young lady"

Star nodded and hand it over as the Wizard looked it over then handed it back, she then made to follow Arthur along with Pitch when the Wizard said "I'm afraid that dragon can't go with you, madam. It's illegal to have a dragon as a pet."

Star looked at the man and then said in a cold tone "You would take my soul bonded familiar from me when he has done nothing wrong and is behaving nicely?"

That started a stir among the listening adults as the wizard paled and said "A Soul Bonded familiar?! Never mind, he can go through but you are responsible for any damages he causes. Understand?"

Star nodded and then followed Arthur to the elevator where they were met by Kingsley who managed to tell them the time of the trail had been changed from 10 to 9. Star then sighed and said "Mr. Weasely, why don't you give me the directions to the courtrooms and we'll go on ahead so that I'm not late."

Arthur nodded and gave the directions as he then told her to be careful, Star nodded then headed down towards the Courtrooms with Pitch at her side. They made it down to the courtroom area with 15 minutes to spare as they noticed a bunch of people entering a different Courtroom then the room they had been told, Star politely stopped one of the ladies after pulling up her hood on her cloak and asked "Excuse me could you tell me where the trial for Star Potter is? I was told it was courtroom 2 at ten am."

The lady blinked and said 'Strange, I was told it was at 9 AM in courtroom ten..."

Star then lowered her hood and said "That is strange because I never given notice about a time and room change for my trial."

The woman went wide eyed then looked at the door angrily before turning to Star and introducing herself "I'm Augusta Longbottom, I believe my grandson is one of your best friends."

Star smiled and said "It's a pleasure to meet you, Lady Longbottom. How is Neville doing?"

Augusta smiled and said "He's doing quite well but I believe we better head inside the courtroom."

Star nodded and whistled for Pitch as he walked out of the shadows causing Lady Longbottom to jump, Star smiled and apologized for her soul bonded familiar scaring the older woman causing Lady Longbottom to smile. They then walked into the room all together causing whispers of shock over Pitch walking proudly beside Star as Lady Longbottom went to take her seat. Before Lady Longbottom sat down, she then said "Minister...did you know that Miss Potter never got the change notice about her trail no longer being in courtroom 2 at ten AM?"

The whole group of witches and wizards looked confused as Fudge began to sweat and said "I'm sure I sent it yesterday..."

Star looked up at him innocently and then said "The only notice I got was to tell me that my trial was to go on at ten just like the letter said the first time I got it..."

People then looked at the minister with slight suspicion as Star was asked to sit in the chair by the judge who introduced herself as Amelia Bones; Star complied as Pitch lay down beside the chair while glaring at the minister who was shooting Star a dirty look. Star then noticed Percy sitting up on the stand acting as the court scribe and gave him a small smile, Percy noticed as he nodded his head towards her slightly as the corners of his mouth twitched. The courtroom was then called into session and the minister then read out the charges while Star sat there with a calm look on her face, Star was then asked why she had used her wand that night and Star raised an eyebrow as she said "I never actually used my wand that night when I was attacked with my cousin, My soul bonded familiar who came with me today was the one to protect us..."

Amelia looked surprised as did the rest of the courtroom and Star was asked to explain, Star then explained about the dementors that had attacked her and that her Familiar was the one to destroy them with his breath attack. Amelia looked thoughtful and then asked for someone to test Star's wand for the last spell that was used and the date it was used, Fudge protested that idea until Amelia turned to him and said "if you have nothing to hide or anything to do with her story, then this is the best way of getting the truth."

Fudge backed down after that as an Auror came forward and asked for her wand, Star handed it over and the Auror then tested it to find the last spell she had used was actually a simple summoning charm on the last day of school. Amelia then looked livid as she said "If Miss Potter never used magic that night, then why did the Improper use of Magic sent a letter saying she was to have her wand snapped and to be expelled from Hogwarts?"

Nobody answered the question but now the minister was getting some very dirty looks from the people in the courtroom, Fudge then growled softly and said "Fine...clear of all charges?"

The court gave a unanimous agreement and Star found herself cleared of all charges, she smiled as Percy then winked at her and she was then greeted by Amelia Bones who smiled at the teen and said "you have good head on you, miss Potter. I'm sorry this happened..."

Star just smiled politely and said "It's fine, Miss Bones. Do you mind saying Hi to Susan for me? I never managed to get those cookies I promised to bake for her, done but if she still wants them...I'm still willing to make them."

Amelia smiled and nodded as then Lady Longbottom came over and asked to talk with Amelia alone, Star smiled then whistled to Pitch as he came obediently to her side and they left the room to find Mr. Weasely...

Meanwhile...

Jack had just arrived at North's Workshop and headed up to the meeting area where Bunny was pacing back and forth, He never noticed Jack sneaking up on him until he heard a soft Boo in his ear. Bunny jumped about ten feet in the air as Jack laughed along with North and Toothina at his reaction, Sandy just shook his head in amusement as Bunny gave a half hearted growl at the laughing Spirit of Winter. North then asked "Is Star alright, Jack?"

Jack nodded and said "She's fine and Pitch seems far more relaxed and happier now that he's with her. By the way Bunny, Pitch asked me to do this since me checking on them was your idea..."

Bunny yelped as he got a punch to the arm and Jack chuckled as Bunny shot him an evil look, North looked amused as he then said "Well, at least we can keep an eye on the two..."

Jack nodded along with the other Guardians before they got down to other stuff they had to take care of...

Meanwhile Back with Star and Pitch...

Star sighed happily as the party finally ended and she headed up to bed with Pitch at her side, Star was almost instantly asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow. Pitch smiled then slipped off the bed as he noticed the Moonlight shining into the room, Pitch stepped to the edge of the moonlight then noticed it was a full moon. He then had the feeling that he had to enter the moonlight and he slowly stepped into the moonlight, Pitch then felt a large burst of heat flow through his body as he let out a low moan and closed his eyes from becoming dizzy. The heat and dizziness passed and Pitch opened his eyes as his body then felt rather off for some reason, He looked down at his forelegs and was shocked at seeing his ARMS were covered in pure black scales from the elbow down to his taloned hands. He then was able to stand on two legs as he realized he was still half Night Fury, his waist down was covered in the same black scales as on his arms and his legs were more dragon anthro then anything while he looked behind him to see his tail twitching.

Pitch then felt his face as he found scales rimming his face and he still had the ears and horns of a Night Fury, he noticed the mirror in the corner then walked over to get a startling shock. He had been deaged to the age of 15-16 as Pitch stared at his reflection in disbelief, Pitch's ears then twitched as he heard the sound of Star whimpering. He looked over at her and paled as she then opened her eyes and sat up, Star then noticed her familiar wasn't in his usual spot and looked over as she heard the noise of scales on the floor. She was confused as she saw his amber eyes looking at her with slight fear; she then smiled and slipped out of bed as she slowly approached her familiar.

Pitch tried to back up more into the shadows with a small whimper as he realized he still couldn't speak in human tongue, Star then managed to corner him and blinked in shock at seeing her companion as half human, half Night Fury. Star smiled then reached out and began scratching Pitch's ear, Pitch quickly relaxed as he leaned against her; Star giggled then hugged him as she coaxed him back towards the bed. Pitch nuzzled Star's neck as she got back into bed then he made to lie down on the floor, Star stopped him and said "You're sleeping in the bed, big guy...it's too cold on the floor for you."

Pitch blushed as she managed to coax him on to the bed next to her, Star then smiled and whispered good night to Pitch before she drifted back to sleep. Pitch yawned as he suddenly felt warm and sleepy; he cuddled close to Star as he then draped his tail over her legs. Within minutes, Pitch was fast asleep with a content purr in his chest as the two cuddled for the entire night...

The next day...

Pitch yawned as he woke up and looked around sleepily to see sunlight pouring into the room; He made to stretch when he realized he was back in the form of a Night Fury causing him to sigh. He then noticed Star was still sleeping and got a mischievous idea, he nudged her as she swatted at him and said sleepily "Go back to bed, Nightmare...it's too early."

Pitch then began to grin before he then pinned her flat on her back and licked at her face, Star yelped as she was woken up and gave a playful glare at Pitch before laughing. She then said "I'll get you back for waking me up..."

Pitch just gave a playful hiss before nuzzling Star; he then got off the bed and slipped out the door as Star stood to get dressed. He yawned as he made his way to the kitchen where he found Dumbledore waiting while reading a muggle newspaper, Dumbledore looked up with a smile and greeted Pitch warmly as Star then came in. Dumbledore looked at Star with a smile and asked "Are you two ready to head to the bank to get the inheritance test done?"

Star and Pitch nodded and Dumbledore stood up before heading over to the Fireplace, Star followed with Pitch then they both flooed into the bank after Dumbledore. The goblins stared in shock at the Night Fury beside Star then Griphook came over and asked "Miss Potter, Am I right in guessing you need an inheritance test?"

Star nodded with a smile and said "If it's no problem to do that, Griphook."

The goblin returned her smile then asked her, Pitch and Dumbledore to follow him to a more private room, Star nodded as she and her companions followed him to a nice looking parlor where they were asked to wait for about ten minutes. Star then sat down as they waited quietly and petted Pitch to hide her nervousness...


End file.
